Answered call
by Jack-a-dandy
Summary: Here's my first fanfic. Occur after Enies Lobby arc about the Archiologist and her captain. One night Robin can't sleep and Luffy is on watch duty. please R


Title : Answered call

Anime: One Piece

Type: General/Romance

Pairing : Robin x Luffy

Disclaimers: I do not own OnePiece.

* * *

**Answered Call

* * *

**

She was all alone since she was eight. Now, she is not alone anymore but still her heart is calling his name.

She's lying in the futon in the women cabin in the pirate ship, the straw hat Luffy's ship. She's lying but not sleeping while the navigator and other crews have already gone to bed, deep sleep.

It's been a month since they've left the Enies Lobby, escape and survive from the devastated "Buster call" as the island's been erased from the world map. Now they're the most mention pirate in the grandline as the caption's prize of his head has been increase to 246 million Beri as well as other members, now all of their name appear on the price list from the world government and the groups has been mark as "The most dangerous pirates on the world".

She thinks about the past, about first time he saved her life, about the time that he welcome her to the group without any doubt in her, about his trust that he never believe that she betray the group and about the second time that he safe her life and free her from her past and make her remember how to smile from her heart.

Thinking about his smile, his broad smile the smile that makes her feel warm and secure and that's not only for her but for everyone. No matter hard the situation was just seeing his smile she know that everything will be fine. Then she thinks about the smile that he gave her after save her life from the Enies Lobby.

He was there in front of her bloodsheds, she was there sitting lean against the wall bloodshed also, walking toward her slowly and squat down in front of her and patted her hair "It's alright now, Robin it's all over now." and give her that broad smile.

She thought of that and smile to herself.

She walks out to the deck to get some fresh air in order to get some good sleep. She's never had any good sleep since she escape from Ohara not even when she's been saved by her captain. In the night she keeps thinking about the past and the captain. Unfortunately instead of having a fresh air to have some good sleep she find the captain sitting on his favorite spot, on the prow, looking up into the sky.

"Can't sleep eh?" asked the captain as he notice someone coming out to the dock.

She calms herself down and answers "Yes"

"OI, Robin? Don't expect that you can't sleep" asked captain "Come over here, don't you? I can help you to get your sleep" beckon Luffy calling the archeologist to the prow. She walks slowly toward the captain. She stops behind the captain avoiding him to see her face that is now turn a bit pink.

He point up into the sky, she look up follows his point seeing the dark clear sky with the full moon and shining stars as background.

"Such a beautiful sky" she speaks walks to stand next to him smiling, the soft wind blow through her face revealing her beauty against the pale moon.

After moments she stops staring at the sky and discovers that the straw hat captain is staring at her face. Looking into his eyes it is the look that she's never seen in her life. Before she join the group she always see doubt, anger but even after she joined the group she still haven't seen this type of look yet. It seems like when Sanji looks at her but there's something different. It looks like the look that she always looks at the captain.

Thinking about this she can't help think "What! The same way as I looked at him, he has the feeling for me, No way!" thinking Robin, her face now is as red as the tomato.

"Well I'm feeling better now, gotta go to sleep, good night, Luffy" said haltingly and walk fast toward the cabin but before she can get into the cabin she's stopped by the captain's voice "Wait! Robin"

"Yes?" trying to answer with normal tone.

"Do you mind staying out here a bit longer?"

She turns back to see that the captain is not at the prow so she walks to the prow to see the captain sitting on the floor leaning against the mast. The captain also notices her approach and patting the floor asking her to sit next to him.

She sits down next to him holding her legs on her chest and hides her face with her knees trying not to look at the captain's face. They sit in the silence for moments, he seems to be thinking about something also she has her thought. Finally the captain starts something to avoid the uncomforting situation.

"Er" before he can continue he paused by the archeologist because she also tries to start something their eyes met, within millisecond they turn their face away from each other.

After minutes of silence the captain tries again

"It is nice, isn't it?"

"What"

"The sky"

"Yeah"

End of Robin answer they turn back to silence again. Falling to the complete silence, finally he makes his move. He scratches his cheek, blushing still face to the direction opposite of the archeologist.

"Well, it was the first time" he pauses and then continue "it was the first time I heard you call me Luffy"

"Hmm, you…don't like it?" asking Robin nervously.

"No, I don't. Actually I like it" speaking haltingly still face away from her

"It makes me feel that we are…close. Hearing you call me "Captain" or calling Usop "Long nose kun" not calling their name make me feel that you keep yourself away from us"

"I didn't mean to" excuses Robin

"And from me" he added, folding his arm across his chest, looks away and blushing that now his head is as red as his vest.

Her heart is beating fast, beating as if there is no tomorrow for her. The unexplainable feelings burst out not only love but something more than that. She loves him but she doesn't expect him to feel as same as hers thinking about his feeling she smile to herself, small drop of tears start to come out tears of happiness knowing that there is someone who really care for her, someone who can be trust, someone who always look for her, someone to be with.

Now he's not just the captain of the pirate group that she can be with until the end. Now he is not just a captain for her. He is everything to her world

Slide from the mast, leaning against her captain's shoulder, she release the hold of her knees to hold his arm softly.

"Thank you, Luffy" mumbles softly with a smile. Then she feels that his arm is moving out of her hand to her shoulder drag her to his chest.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she raises her face up and moves slowly against his. He also move his head down to face her and give her a gentle kiss on her lips and she return his by giving the kiss while she hug him tightly as she can feeling his feeling pass trough his embrace. After moment they sit leaning against each other. She leans her head against his shoulder. He leans his head against hers while have her waist wrapped by his arm.

They sit still in each other embrace, feeling each other's love that pass through the embrace.

"I don't know that you're good in keeping your feeling inside"

"You too."

"No, I'm not. You may not notice that I always look at you, baka. Not like you, you always play around."

"But you like it, don't you. I saw you smile."

"yeah"

"That's why I always play around; because I want to see you smile."

She glances at him seeing that he also glance at her, their eyes met and lock to each other's. She smiles and mumbles softly "Thank you."

He returns the smile by gives her a kiss on her forehead.

After moments' gone in each other embrace, she decide to get some sleep, she smiles to him, gives him another kiss "Good night". She draws herself out of his embrace and walks back to the cabin. In the futon she's sleeping the sleep that she never had since she was eight.

* * *

Next morning, she woke up. She never has such a bright mood and everyone know that she seems to be different. 

"Good morning, Nami. Had a good night, didn't you?" she asked smiling. She makes the navigator lost in space for a second before she can respond with the answer.

At the table, everyone except Luffy are sitting waiting for Sanji to serve the breakfast to the table. "Where's Luffy, Zolo?" ask Robin. Again she surprises everyone by calling the swordsman's name.

"Breakfast ready?" asking loudly as he slams the door entering the cabin.

"Oh! Morning Luffy" she greets him with a very bright smile.

He said nothing but smiling giving his unique broad smile and walk to her. Moments later the group members have been sent to outer space, shocking as they saw they captain walking toward the Archeologist and give her a kiss on her forehead "Morning, Robin". He grabs his plate and goes out.

"You aren't going to eat here?"

"I'll eat outside; I'm still on the watch duty. Besides I have something to protect" answer Luffy and he lefts the room.

After the door closed tons of questions come from everyone about him and her except for Sanji whose soul has gone to heaven, die from shocking and heart broken.

In the midst of questions, she doesn't answer any of them just thinking about his "something" she giggles because she knows who's he talking about.

When she was eight years old she was told that she would find the nakama who she can trust, now she's found it. Not only one, she found many of them. Also she's found the special one, the one who care about her, the one who risk his life to protect her, the one she can stay with for the rest of her life, the one who love her and the one she loves.

Her call has been answered.

Fin.

* * *

This is my first ever story so please don't be too cruel and thank you for reading. I get the idea after reading chapter when Luffy wage the war against the world government. Please RxR. Now I've an idea about my next story but I'll wait for the review for this story first. Hope to see you soon. 


End file.
